


Bit by Bit

by lasairfhiona



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce takes Tony apart</p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/855248">Multipurpose</a></p><p>1_million_words; word of the Day: Transformation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bit by Bit

Bruce secured the scarf to the bed posts and sat back on his heels to admire his handiwork. He loved seeing Tony like this. He loved to watch the transformation taking place in his lover when they played like this. His body was already flushed and his cock was already hard and he hadn't even touched Tony more than tying him up. 

Leaning down Bruce licked a line down Tony's chest and lapped at the tip of his cock. Before starting to take his lover apart one lick at a time until Tony writhed underneath him begging to be taken.


End file.
